Brittana Love Stories
by iheartfinchel0
Summary: Different drabbles of Brittana love stories
1. Even Distance Can't Keep Us Apart

**Hey guys! This is my first ever Brittana fanfic, so please be nice. Tell me if you want to to write more little drabbles about them :). This is what I wish would happen in the Britney 2.0 episode, but sadly, it didn't... Hope you like it!** **Make sure to check out my Jarley fanfiction: Start Of Something New :)**

"So Brittany, how are you doing today?" Asked Mr. Schue to the former Cheerio during Ms. Pillsbury's daily guidance counselor sessions.

"Well, I didn't attack anyone today, so I guess that's an improvement." Said the ditsy blond, referring to yesterday, when she attacked Jacob Ben Israel with her umbrella.

"Look Brittany, we really want to help you get out of this funk. There has to be something we can do to help." Ms. Pillsbury said with an encouraging smile from her fiance.

"I'll just go home and Skype with Santana. She'll tell me what to do." Brittany sighed, missing her girlfriend like crazy. "See you guys tomorrow."

After Brittany left, an idea suddenly popped in Mr. Schue's head. He would have to make a lot of phone calls, and do a lot of convincing, but he was determined to make this work.

* * *

When Brittany got home, the first thing she did was log on to her computer and pull up Skype, praying that Santana would be at her dorm. "Unavailable" read the line next to Santana's icon picture. Maybe if she stared at it long enough, her girlfriend would log on. After 20 minutes of intense staring and pleating, Brittany gave up. She fed Lord Tubbington, commented about his newest addiction, and went to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Brittany walked to Ms. Pillsbury's office, surprised to see that nobody was there. Instead, a note on the desk read, _Meet us in the choir room Brittany._

Sighing heavily, Brittany picked up her backpack and walked into the choir room. A familiar voice spoke up, startling her.

"Brittany! Ay Dios Mios! I've missed you so much!" Santana cried, rushing into Brittany's arms.

"Is this a side effect from Lord Tubbington's depression meds?" Brittany asked, very confused.

"No, Britts, It's really me. I'm really here." The Latina joyously replied. "Mr. Schue told me how depressed you were and asked me to fly out here. It took a lot of convincing, but I'm here." She smiled brightly.

"I'm so happy to see you, San. It's been horrible without you here."

"I know Britt, and that's why I had a little chat with Coach Sue, and I may or may not have yelled a little in Spanish, but she's letting you back on the Cheerios. You got a C- on your last History test, which Sue's really happy about, so you're back as head cheerleader!"

"I love you so much, San." Brittany cried, pulling Santana into a hug and squeezed her tightly, not ever wanting to let go.

"I love you too. I'll see you soon, alright? And I promise I'll call you every day."

"Okay." Brittany said, and then Santana's lips crashed down on her's, and Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury awkwardly left the room.

* * *

_2 Months Later..._

It turned out Santana actually kept her promise. She and Brittany talked every night, Skyped twice a week, and on Thanksgiving, Santana came back to Lima to visit everyone. While she was in Lima, Santana revealed to everyone that she was moving to New York and living with Kurt and Rachel. Brittany was so happy for her. She would finally get to live her dream, and in a year, Brittany would be there too, taking New York by storm, side by side with her girlfriend, just like it should be.


	2. Snowflake

**Snowflake******

Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in a long time, but I promise I will update this more often. Hope you like this! It was based off a prompt on imagineyourOTP on tumblr.

"Oh my gosh, look!" Brittany S. Pierce shouted one day as she and her girlfriend Santana Lopez were taking a romantic stroll through Central Park.****

"Brittany, what are you doing?" Santana asked when the ditsy blonde started running to something.  
**  
**"Look, San. It's a kitten," Brittany gasped.****

"Oh man, it looks hurt," the Latina sighed.****

"Well we can't just leave it here."****

"Britt, we can't keep it. It's hurt."**  
**  
_"_Come on, San. Please? It's lonely here in New York without Lord Tubbington_."_**  
**  
"Ugh, fine. But I'm putting up signs that we found it."****

"Yay!" Brittany clapped and scooped up the tiny kitten intoher arms. "Poor kitty. Don't worry, Santana and I will take care of you."

* * *

"Alright Britt, go grab some blankets for it," Santana ordered once they arrived back at their apartment.

****"Maybe we should stop calling it 'it.' Let's see if it's a boy or a girl."****

Santana looked more closely at the helpless kitten. "It's a girl." she informed.****

"We should name her," Brittany said excitedly, already thinking of hundreds of names in her head.****

"No, Britt. We can't name her. You'll get too attached to her. Let's just nurse her back to health first. Good thing I took that volunteer job at the doctor's office last year," Santana said, placing the kitten in a bundle of blankets.  
**  
**"She's so skinny," Brittany commented. "We need to feed her."**  
**  
"I'll go out to the grocery store now," Santana said. "Put down some warm milk for her. Kittens love that."

* * *

Santana came home an hour later and found Brittany playing with the kitten.****

"Hey, San! I know you told me not to name her, but I couldn't help it. I named her Snowflake, because she's all white, like a snowflake. And I gave her the warm milk and she drank all of it. She looks so much better now."****

Santana sighed. She knew Brittany would become attached to the cat. She looked at Snowflake. Santana had to admit she was pretty cute. Maybe having a kitten wouldn't be so bad after all. And besides, nobody called her saying they've lost a cat, and Santana couldn't just leave Snowflake on the streets.****

She put the cat food down. Snowflake sniffed it and gobbled it all up. After she was done eating, she yawned and curled up into a little ball in Santana's lap.****

"So can we keep her?" Brittany asked again.****

Santana pretended to think for a minute. "Yeah, sure. She would make a nice addition to our little family."****

"Yay! Thanks Santana, I love you," Brittany hugged her girlfriend and kissed her on the lips, making sure not to wake the now sleeping kitten.

* * *

******6 months later******

"Hey babe, don't forget topick up a newcat toy for Snowflake. She chewed up the last one," Brittany called to Santana before heading off towork.

Snowflake was now huge. Almost the size of Lord Tubbington. Santana and Brittany couldn't believe that this was the same cat they found shivering and starving in Central Park.

****Santana walked overto where Snowflake was lounging. Shepicked herup and cuddled her.  
**  
**"I'm so glad wefoundyou."


	3. Just Breathe

**I'm soooooo sorry for not updating in so long, I promise I'll update more soon, I've just been really busy with school. Omigosh, tomorrow's Halloween! What are you guys going to be? I'm going to be Brittany S. Pierce (of course!) I got the cheerios uniform and I even bought the official jacket! I'll post pictures on my twitter and tumblr later. Anyway, hope you like this. It was based off a prompt on imagineyourOTP on tumblr.**

_Italicized_=flashback

"Ugh, nothing is going right!" Santana Lopez screamed. "Have I really gained that much weight? Why won't my dress fit?"  
**  
**"Don't worry Santana, it's probably just the zipper. It must have got caught in all the fabric," Santana's bridesmaid Quinn Fabray said.  
**  
**"Don't give me that crap, Quinn. I fucking gained weight!"  
**  
**"Santana, look at me. Everything's going to be perfect. You just have to trust me. Don't forget, I've been through all of this before," Quinn reminded the hysterical bride. She had gotten married to Noah Puckerman not too long ago.  
**  
**"Yeah, everything's going to be okay," Santana took deep breaths, silently calming herself down. "Everything's going to be okay.

* * *

_Brittany, I think we should talk __about something. Something pretty...serious," Santana said over dinner with her girlfriend a few weeks after they both moved to New York._  
**  
**_"Yeah, San, what is it?"_  
**  
**_"So, we've been together for 5 years since high school, and as much as I love having you as my girlfriend, I want us to be...more."_  
**  
**_"More?"_  
**  
**_"Yeah. Look, I'm not sure how this is supposed to go. Neither of us is the man in the relationship, and I really don't want to get down on my knees in the dress, Anyways, what I'm trying to say is, Brittany, will you marry me?" Santana asked, looking into Brittany's ice blue eyes._  
**  
**_"I-I. Y-yes! Of course I wanna marry you!"_  
**  
**_"Really?" Santana choked out, tears spilling down her cheeks._  
**  
**_"Yes! I love you Santana. So much."_  
**  
**_"I love you too, Britt." Santana kissed her new fiance. "I love you too."_

* * *

"Ugh, I specifically asked for red roses. What the hell are these?" Santana angrily yelled.  
**  
**"I-I'm sorry, San. They're tulips. I couldn't find red roses on such short notice. Brittany won't mind though. She doesn't care what kind of flowers you carry," Quinn tried to reassure her. "I'll be right back, okay? I'm going to go check on Britt."  
**  
**"Okay." Santana rubbed her temples.  
**  
**"Just try to calm down, okay?" Quinn said before leaving the room. "You don't want your nervousness to show."

* * *

"How is she?" Santana demanded once Quinn came back into the room 10 minutes later.  
**  
**"She's just as hysterical as you are," Quinn sighed. She checked her watch. "Alright Bridezilla. 5 minutes. Ready to go?" Quinn took her shaking hands.  
**  
"**Santanabreatheddeeply."Yes. Let's do this."  
**  
**Quinn led Santana to the giant room in the church where the wedding would take place. "Now before you go in, just take some more deep breaths," Quinn instructed. "You look beautiful. Brittany looks beautiful. You guys are going to have a lovely wedding." She rubbed the nervous Latina's back. "Just breathe."  
**  
**Santana let out one last deep breath and gathered up the courage to open the big brass door. She walked in, Quinn right behind her, holding up the mile long train of her dress. Santana looked straight ahead and her breath hitched.  
**  
**20 feet away from her, Brittany stood, her dress beautiful and her face glowing. Santana forgot about all the anger and nervousness when she saw Brittany's innocent face. She was ready to do this. More than ready.  
**  
**"You may now kiss the bride."


End file.
